Truesdale Kingdom
Truesdale Kingdom is by far one of the most technologically advanced kingdoms in the Mystic realm, and is a member of the Sister Kingdoms. Ruled by the egotistical but effective King Tlatoani Truesdale, the kingdom has flourished greatly under his single hand, though there has been whispers of uprising in the dark corners of the kingdom. General Government Truesdale is ruled by King Tlatoani Truesdale, a very long lived Quetzalcoatl dragon and the original founder of the kingdom. He has absolute power and has final say in all matters, but often delegates work to dukes and duchesses to handle individual areas. His only daughter and current heir possesses much power as well, but is never seen by the public and some argue she doesn't exist. Locations * Castle Town * Thornhill * Silverstone Relations with Other Nations Allied with via Sister Kingdom's Treaty * Lunar * Seria * Deloria * Jigen * Menchin Neutral to * Valmir * Ghasir * Puakai Islands * Aldeith * Eliond * Celeion * Kingdom of Fay On poor terms with * Dula Military Conditions/Status The Truesdale military is vast and covers ground, sea, and air. They blend magic and technology as seamlessly as possible, leading them to develop powerful weapons and combat capabilities, leading Truesdale to be one of the most formidable opponents in a war situation. Geography and Environment Truesdale is mildly forested but its cities are mostly paved; however they do make an effort to maintain the environments and spend much time and resources into maintaining gardens and intercity plant life. There is one large lake which was renamed upon the birth of the princess to 'Lake Coatlicue' It is home to a couple bustling towns which catch the lake fish for food. Economy/Market Truesdale is one of the leading producers of technology of both magic variety and mundane. Taking any human inventions and improving upon them with a touch of magic or developing things on their own; When something is marked 'Made in Truesdale' that really means something. Currently Truesdale is working on a massive project to further automate certain tasks such as inter-city managements and security systems to weed out foreign intruders or criminals. Demographics Language The people of Truesdale speak a very Spanish heavy dialect of Draconic, though common is equally as prevalent and most items are written in both languages in most public places. Religion The Kingdom formally acknowledges the Five Children, and major holidays associated. Despite this, Tlatoani generally enjoys putting himself in a somewhat godly light. Education The levels of education are focused primarily on magic and the application of it towards technology, creating many engineers and inventors. Overall Truesdale follows close behind Menchin in terms of general education, neglecting history and other such similar subjects in favor of technology, magic, and sciences. Health Healthcare is immensely high due to the advanced medical equipment and medical sciences. The presence of the Brotherhood is slim here due to their lack of necessity, though each city hospital generally has at least one on staff. Culture Truesdale's culture is fairly modern, not holding onto tradition very strongly and generally going about unfettered, shifting from the latest gadget to the next. Integration of radical changes are taken easily and even the older population has little trouble grasping and understanding the new advancements as they come out. Arts Digital art is extremely common here, as is metalworking. Primarily technology and invention takes precedence over traditional arts. History Truesdale was founded by the current king, Tlatoani Truesdale'Tlatoani Verdad', shortly after the mystic realm was founded. One of the few remaining Quetzalcoatl, he displayed himself to the people of the ancient city of Palenque, Mexico, and took them all with him into the Mystic realm where he still remains to this day as their King and absolute ruler. Trivia Category:Locations Category:Mythic Realm Category:Kingdoms